


Three In One

by MTL17



Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Hive Mind, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Sister/Sister Incest, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Esme is rewarded for saving her sisters.This fic based on Episode 10 of Season 1 of The Gifted and contains a very minor spoiler, at least for that season.





	Three In One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"We've missed you."

Esme Frost heard those two voices echo those same words in her head, more or less at the same time, with the same voice. Her voice. And just like that, she was complete again. It didn't matter that she couldn't see Phoebe or Sophie, in that moment their minds had been once again linked and they were one. When she did see them again she wanted to run into their arms, but sadly there just wasn't time for that. They needed to get out of there alive first, then save their fellow mutants, and knew that they had to kill a lot of people to do that. Humans. Non-mutants. Sentinel Services Agents. The people who had put her sisters in chains and denied her from being complete.

Of course they couldn't truly be complete until they were alone again hours later in the safety of the nearest building owned by the Hellfire Club, the door barely closing before Sophie pulled Esme into her arms and kissed her passionately. Esme whimpered softly and eagerly kissed back, the whole time thinking yes, this was what it truly meant to be complete. Which was the only time she felt sorry for anyone else, because they didn't know this feeling. No one else had what she and her sisters had, and they never would. Because it wasn't something ugly, like incest. No, but it was also so much more than simple masturbation. It was simply perfection, even such a simple thing like kissing giving them all such pleasure. Although that didn't stop them from becoming jealous from time to time.

"Don't hog her, sister." Phoebe's voice echoed in the minds of the other two, causing Sophie to pull away from Esme with a wicked smile.

"Never." Sophie promised without saying a word.

All three girls briefly exchange a smile, and then Phoebe closed the distance between herself and Esme who welcomed her lips with her own. They kissed for several long seconds before breaking away so that Phoebe and Sophie could kiss, their memories hitting Esme like a ton of bricks as she realised the truth, her sisters had been kept mostly apart while imprisoned, and had been too proud to find comfort in each other's arms when together, mostly because even when they had been together they had never been left alone. It broke Esme's heart, and had her trying to push the two of them together the majority of the time, but they weren't having any of it, insisting on including her in the fun. Not that she really complain too much about that.

While they took turns making out the Frost sisters slowly stripped off each other's clothes while making their way towards the bedroom, meaning that by the time Sophie was pushing Esme onto the bed all three of them were completely naked. Esme yelled as she landed on the bed, and let out a soft sigh as Sophie crawled on top of her. Then she got a flash of what her sisters were planning, and she opened her mouth to complain about it, only for Sophie to distract her by pressing her naked body down to her equally naked body and then kissed her passionately. Oh yes, Esme was very distracted for a few long minutes, until her mouth was finally free as Sophie started to work her way down to her neck, and then lower.

Then finally Esme moaned, "Are, are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Sophie murmured in between kisses.

"You saved us, remember? You deserve a reward." Phoebe said forcefully, before smiling as she leaned down, "Besides, it's not like it really matters."

"No, but-" Esme half-heartedly protested.

Phoebe gently kissed Esme into silence, and then a few minutes later joining Sophie at Esme's breast, which the youngest of the three sisters could often fail to spend an appropriate amount of time on. To be fair they were all guilty of being a little impatient sometimes, but after her daring rescue Esme deserved the full treatment tonight, something she reminded Sophie telepathically. Which of course had Sophie protesting she knew that was the plan telepathically, Phoebe rolling her eyes and then turning her full focus onto where it belonged, Esme's tits. Oh yes, the youngest and oldest sister latched onto the middle sister's nipples at the exact same time, causing Esme to cry out loudly in pure pleasure.

Both Phoebe and Sophie grinned widely from that response, then quickly trying and succeeding to get more cries like it as they began gently sucking on those nipples. Then licking them, and even gently biting them, before gradually picking up the pressure on all three, just the way their sister liked. Just a way that they all liked. Oh yes, being a telepath always helped with what your lover wanted, but it was even easier when that lover had your exact same body, and exact same desires, or in this case, the exact same needs. Yes, Esme needed this. Phoebe and Sophie both knew that without the use of their power, partly because they needed it too. And partly because they were just that in sync.

That meant that Esme didn't need to tell them she was enjoying it, but she did anyway, mostly in the form of moans, gasps and whimpers, but also by using her telepathic link to whisper words of encouragement. Not that Phoebe was really focusing on that right now. No, she was far too busy licking, sucking and biting the nipple in front of her. Although she very much appreciated when Esme reached down to stroke both their heads lovingly, Phoebe and Sophie looking up at their sister who was staring at them so they all could exchange a loving look and a happy smile before refocusing on the task at hand.

Of course it wasn't that long before Esme wanted more, and without needing to be asked one of her sisters went North and the other South. Since Sophie beat her in going north Phoebe was only too happy to go south. Besides, she was still overwhelmed with gratitude towards her saviour. Their saviour. Their wonderful Esme. So Phoebe slowly kissed her way down that flat stomach until she was resting in between the legs of her mirror image, Phoebe taking a few long seconds to savour the moment, the sight and the smell, and then she leaned forwards, closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and slid it from the bottom of Esme's pussy all the way up to the top.

Sophie had reached Esme's neck seconds before and then pulled back with a wicked grin once she sensed Phoebe was ready to start licking so she could watch Esme's beautiful face as she received the pleasure she so richly deserved. God, Sophie loved to watch her sisters receiving pleasure. It wasn't necessary, because she could feel them receiving it, but watching their faces while doing it just made it that much hotter. This was no exception, Esme's face lighting up so wonderfully, her eyelids fluttering as her mouth opening in a sharp cry followed by a long moan. Which was repeated a few times until Sophie could no longer resist joining in again.

Despite what they all truly wanted Sophie rebelliously kissed Esme again. She just couldn't resist those lips, or how annoyed she knew Phoebe and particularly Esme would be. She even lingered there for a while, pushing her tongue into Esme's mouth and forcing her bossy sister to massage it with her own. Of course ultimately she gave Esme what she really wanted. What they all really wanted, perhaps Sophie most of all. Which was of course to get on her knees and straddle Esme's face, although even then Sophie did this slowly, but equally when it came to lowering herself down, which of course had Esme, and Phoebe, rolling their eyes.

As 'punishment' for being a little tease Esme refused to let Sophie have her way, and suddenly shot her head upwards to attack her cunt. Which Sophie could have seen coming if she wasn't a telepath, but as tempting as it was to pull herself out of range at the last second she just couldn't resist pausing and just savouring the feeling of Esme's tongue slowly sliding from the bottom of her pussy all the way up to the top. Her saviour even lingered a little on her clit, before repeating that lick over and over again, Esme making it clear she would keep going even if Sophie continued making her strain her neck. Of course, Sophie would never be that cruel to her dear sibling.

No, Sophie was soon lowering herself down the rest of the way, for a second going even further to push Esme's head firmly into the bed and smothering her with her pussy before lifting herself up slightly again. After all, it was very tempting to fuck Esme's pretty little face until she got off, but they weren't in a hurry. No, they all agreed they wanted to make this last, a fact that her sisters unnecessarily reminded her through their psychic link. She in turn reminded them it was hard to control herself, especially when it was impossible not to feel what they were feeling right now, which for Sophie was just as good, and for Esme it was even better.

Esme couldn't agree more with that thought. After all, this was true perfection. This was the Frost sisters truly being three in one in this perfect moment, and Esme was the lucky bitch in the centre of it. She was the one who got to eat pussy while getting her pussy eaten. Her sisters! She was pleasuring them and being pleasured by them at the same time, their minds, bodies and souls melting together until they were truly one. God, it was so sad she was the only one who had known this perfection. Well, her, and the perfect creatures known as Sophie and Phoebe, the two things in this world she loved above everything else, and how could she not at a moment like this?

Like everything good and pure in this world it sadly couldn't last forever. Inevitably the need for a crescendo to this perfection would become too much to bear, but until then all three Frost sisters were determined to get every ounce of enjoyment possible out of this. Which was why Sophie managed to resist the urge to grind down on her face for as long as possible, while Esme and Phoebe settled into a long, steady rhythm when it came to using their tongues, being careful to avoid the most sensitive areas and just keep teasing for now. Which of course meant absolutely no attention to the needy clits of their siblings. Well, almost no attention.

Neither Esme or Phoebe could resist teasingly brushing against the clits of Sophie and Esme every so often, although for a long time they didn't give enough to be anything more than a big fat tease. But inevitably over time Sophie's whimpers and cries just became so needy, and even though Sophie did a surprisingly good job and resisting the urge to beg for more it was Phoebe who could no longer stand hearing, and feeling, her sibling in such need. Which must be why she suddenly lingered her tongue against Esme's clit, forcing Esme to cry out into Sophie's cunt, the vibrations of that easily increasing the pleasure that Sophie was feeling.

Shortly after that Sophie whimpered, "Yesssss, give me more! Please Esme, mmmmm, give me more! Fuck me! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, lick my clit just like that, oh fuck!"

Initially Esme resisted the urge to give her sister what she wanted, but Sophie always did have a dirty mouth and a wicked imagination. They all did, but sometimes it felt like Sophie was particularly gifted at this. Or at least that was the excuse Esme gave herself as to why she gave her bratty sibling more in the form of touching her clit with every other stroke of her tongue. For better or for worse Esme then started receiving the same treatment from Phoebe, pushing both herself and Sophie towards climax and the inevitable end to this perfection. Which was truly the most tragic thing which had happened today, but it was hard to truly care when she was receiving such fantastic pleasure.

Phoebe hated the fact that she had been too weak to resist Sophie's earlier whimpers, and she continued to be weak as she failed to resist her begging for more, Sophie very clearly begging for her to increase her intention to Esme's pussy as they would both feel it through the link. In Phoebe's defence she had just spent the last few weeks watching Sophie suffer, and she knew for a fact that Esme had suffered too. And God knows Phoebe had suffered, so as much as she wanted to draw this out and savour this precious moment it really didn't take much for Phoebe to give her lovers more. Especially as it meant she received more in the process.

Despite the fact that it hadn't been touched her pussy was extremely wet and humming like it was being attacked by a skilled tongue, because in a way, it was. Oh yes, licking Esme was like being able to lick her own pussy thanks to their psychic link, and having Esme do the same to Sophie was like having two tongues on her cunt at once. Something she knew from experience was truly wonderful. Of course what she was experiencing now wasn't quite as good as what Sophie, and especially Esme was experiencing, but it was more than good enough to make Phoebe cum in the past, and she was sure that this time would be no exception.

She was quickly proven right as she pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Esme. Okay, it wasn't immediate. Nor was Esme's climax, Phoebe having to thrust her tongue in and out a few more times to get the desired effect. But Esme could never deny her, and in turn Sophie could never deny Esme, and soon Phoebe could feel the ecstasy echoing through the bodies of her sisters, the two people in this world that she cared more than anything about. That combined with the taste of Esme's cum was enough to eventually send Phoebe over the edge of her own orgasm, and while it wasn't nearly as satisfying as what Sophie and particularly Esme were receiving it was still pretty great. But it meant that Phoebe might not have the energy for what came later.

Putting thoughts of that out of her mind for now, and even ignoring her own pleasure, Phoebe desperately tried to concentrate on the most important thing on Earth right now, making all three of them feel good through making Esme cum as hard and as frequently as possible. Luckily she had plenty of practice at this, and unlike poor Esme with Sophie it was easy for Phoebe to slip a couple of fingers inside of the welcoming fuck hole in front of her. Or more accurately, fuck holes, Phoebe slipping first one finger and then two into Esme's pussy, and then pushing another into the other girl's ass, as she wrapped her mouth around Esme's clit and began sucking on it.

Esme came particularly hard from all those things, although at that point she was being bombarded with so much pleasure it was like one continuous orgasm. The best part of it of course was that all the pleasure that she was feeling wasn't just coming from her own body, but from Phoebe and particularly Sophie. Of course Phoebe was mostly feeling satisfaction from making her cum, from feeling it through their mental link, but Esme was making sure Sophie came just as much as she did. Although it wasn't long before Sophie was helping, and then she became the main reason that she was cumming, and Esme was just along for the ride.

Having sensed what Phoebe was going to do Esme made sure she was the first to shove her tongue directly into a pussy tonight, and after hers was invaded she held off her own pleasure as long as possible to concentrate on Sophie's. Given that she had no such responsibility Sophie had allowed herself to cum from that first tongue thrust, staying wonderfully still so Esme could quickly remove her tongue and wrap her mouth tightly around that entrance so she could swallow at least the majority of Sophie's cum. Which wasn't exactly easy when she was being simultaneously tongue fucked. Although it did mean that the seconds after Sophie's first climax was finished were extra sweet, Esme taking a few long seconds to selfishly focus on what Phoebe was making her feel, and cumming wonderfully hard because of it.

After that Esme redoubled her efforts on Sophie's pussy, shoving her tongue back into it and starting to thrust it in and out. Given her selfish pause it eventually took a surprisingly large amount of thrusts to achieve the desired result, but Esme would not be denied, and Sophie certainly didn't want to deny her. No, she could feel how badly her mirror image wanted this, and just how much pleasure she was giving her, which of course only increased the pleasure she was receiving until it was hard to keep track of what she was doing. Especially when Sophie started grinding down onto her face, and all poor Esme could do was just lay there and take every wonderful second of this perfection.

This was why being in the middle was the best, and something they all secretly craved. Sure, Esme loved the relaxing bliss that Sophie was now receiving, and the oh so satisfying control she got whenever she was in Phoebe's current position, but nothing could truly beat this. For any threesome it was best to be the centre of attention, both giving and receiving like this, but thanks to their mental link in this moment they were truly one, all receiving what the other was receiving, and yet Esme was at the centre of it all, making everything she was feeling almost unbearably vivid. God, she would have truly done anything to feel this way again, and would do so again in a heartbeat. Of course this was a perfection they couldn't maintain indefinitely, but sooner than Esme would have liked they were switching positions.

Phoebe didn't blame Esme for feeling disappointed at the end of this, and she was almost disappointed, but the upside was that they always ended this kind of session with a nice long kiss. Unfortunately this time round she missed out on the first kiss, Sophie quickly rolling off Esme's face and then diving down to lick her juices off of it, making Esme giggle softly, before the two of them kissed softly. But with their link it was like she was too involved, and soon Sophie moved away so Phoebe could get her turn. They then spent a few minutes taking it in turns with Esme's lips, only pausing to kiss each other. And lick Sophie's cum off of Esme's face.

Then Sophie predictably said, "Dibs on her ass."

"Fine by me." Phoebe grinned, as she and her younger sibling got up, "You know I like it when you loosen her up for me."

In another predictable move Sophie smirked at her as they scurried to retrieve a couple of strap-ons while Esme watched with a mixture of tired apprehension and lust, which soon became pure lust as she watched her sister's equipped themselves. Under different circumstances Phoebe might have ordered Esme to get on her knees and suck them first, but they just didn't have the patience right now. Besides, they could do that later. So while Sophie covered her dick in lube Phoebe's spat onto her hand and rub that saliva into her cock while staring at Esme. Then when Phoebe felt it was ready she lay down in the centre of the bed and called out to her saviour.

"Come get your reward, sister." Phoebe called out teasingly.

"Gladly." Esme smirked.

With that Esme crawled over to her, lined the entrance to her pussy up with Phoebe's cock and immediately started pushing downwards, which was a little surprising, to be honest. It wasn't that Phoebe thought her sister would complain, just maybe insist on fucking one or both of them with a strap-on first, before but probably giving in after only a little push from them. Clearly Esme was just a little too mentally exhausted from saving them, Phoebe thought guiltily. Either that or she was just in a submissive mood. Either way Phoebe was very happy with this little surprise, and she wasn't the only one given the looks on the faces of both her sisters.

It only took Esme a few minutes for her ass to come to rest on Phoebe's lap, that strap-on cock now buried in her cunt, then when she made the mistake of pausing to savour the moment Sophie snuck up behind her and slipped a finger into Esme's ass hole. Phoebe was sure that it wasn't as quick and easy as it seemed, and that Sophie wasn't able to sneak up on Esme. In fact only a brief look into their minds confirmed it, although that wasn't the reason Phoebe looked. No, she wanted to watch, and more importantly feel, Sophie's lube covered finger slowly pushing into Esme's butt hole, something which was always exquisite, but in this case also heart-breaking given how tight it was. And hot.

"Mmmmm, you're so tight, sister." Sophie moaned once her finger was fully embedded in Esme's butt, then after a few long seconds of pumping that finger in and out she purred, "What's the matter? Couldn't find anyone else to give you what you need?"

"You know I wouldn't let anyone else near that hole." Esme chuckled, "Mmmmm, that belongs to my sisters. As their holes belong to me. Ohhhhhh, and every other part of them."

"That's right." Phoebe said.

"That's right." Sophie said at the same time, then as she added a second finger, "And trust us, we're going to give you what you need."

"You always do." Esme reminded them with a soft moan.

Sophie enthusiastically fingered Esme's ass for maybe about another minute, and then Phoebe spread their sister's cheeks as a silent and unnecessary prompt to get on with it, which made Sophie smile wickedly. Then she pulled those fingers out and sucked them clean while using her free hand to guide her strap-on to her target. She left it there for a few long seconds just to tease Esme, and to finish cleaning her fingers, then when those fingers were clean she slowly pushed forwards, Sophie's heart-breaking as she needed to use more force than usual to open Esme's ass. The worst part being of course that her own and Phoebe's asses were just as tight, something they would soon have to deal with, although it was only right they treated their saviour to this treatment first.

Despite being able to feel Esme's pain through their connection Sophie was delighted when her slutty sister cried out in mostly pleasure as her anal ring finally stretched wide enough to allow the head of the dildo to slip inside, meaning Sophie was officially inside Esme's butt, and more importantly the three sisters were truly united again as two penetrated the third. Sophie savoured that fact for a few long seconds, and then she slowly started pushing forwards, going nice and slowly to make this as easy on Esme as possible, and to allow all three of them to savour that sensation of Esme's ass filling with dick, and the sight of that dick disappearing into her ass hole which was on perfect display thanks to Phoebe, both things which all three of them could enjoy thanks to their connection.

All three of them also thoroughly enjoyed and savoured the moment that Sophie's thighs came to rest against Esme's butt cheeks, announcing every single inch of one sister's strap-on cock was buried in another's back passage, while her front passage was stuffed with the third sister's dick. Then after a few seconds pause all three of them enjoyed the moment that Sophie officially started to sodomise Esme, her thighs pumping back and forth and moving that dildo through her rectum. However despite their intense psychic connection Sophie refused to believe that anyone enjoyed this more than her. After all, the three sisters may all prefer to receive, but there was also something so special about being the one to give. Especially under these circumstances.

After all, Sophie and Phoebe might be technically working together to fuck their sister, but right now Sophie was doing all the work. Phoebe was just lying there as Sophie pushed Esme's cunt down onto the older sister's strap-on every time she thrust her own into Esme's ass, so technically she and she alone was fucking her precious saviour. Better yet, each thrust was making the other end of their dildos rub against their cunts, so technically Sophie was fucking both her sisters, and herself, all at the same glorious time. Which the others might enjoy through with their link, but she was the one doing it, making her feel wonderfully powerful and in control in that glorious moment, a feeling which she truly treasured about giving Esme a long, deepen double fucking.

Esme also loved to topped her sisters like Sophie was currently doing, they all did, but when it came to maximising the physical pleasure they received, and what made them cum the absolute best, nothing at all beat being in the middle of a DP from her perfect sisters. It was the definition of perfection, the type which no one else could ever know, and was more than worth everything Esme had done to receive this wonderful feeling again. Especially during the times that her sisters would gently kiss her shoulders, neck, and in Phoebe's case her lips. Although often those kisses became a lot less gentle, especially just before Esme begged to cum.

Sometimes she didn't have too, as after all it was unnecessary, as her sisters would have been able to tell when she was ready to cum even without their psychic connection due to how welcoming her holes became, how her body trembled, and from her constant moans, gasps and even whimpers of pure pleasure. However all three of them revelled in being able to make each other begged for what they so desperately wanted, and Esme could definitely tell her sisters wanted her to beg tonight. Which could be seen as unfair, given that she'd saved them, but honestly, it was what she wanted too. And they knew that, hence why they were making it so clear that she would have too do it.

Of course given this was the purest heaven Esme had ever known she was in no hurry for it to end. Not that she ever was, but she had become horribly close to never experiencing this perfection again, so she wanted to savour it for as long as possible, thus pushing herself longer and harder than ever before. Which was helped out by her sisters, who in the past had sped up their thrusts so that she would be on the edge of orgasm, yet this time Phoebe kept still and Sophie continued her slow thrust so this would last for as long as possible. Last until Esme just couldn't take it any more, which of course inevitably happened, even if she was able to hold off an impressive amount of time.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Esme cried out, "Please, ohhhhhh fuckkkkkk, fuck me hard and make me cum! I need to cum, mmmmm yesssssss, I need to cum on your cocks! I need to cum with you inside me. Both of you! Oooooooh yessssss, only you. Inside my pussy, inside my ass, oh God! I want you two inside me! You two are perfect. We are perfect. This is perfect. Oh yes, this is perfection, oh God yes, mmmmm, harder! Fuck me harder Sophie, mmmmm, pound me harder Phoebe, ohhhhhhh, just fuck me hard! Fuck my pussy! Fuck my ass! DP me! Fucking fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, fuck me, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd!"

Thankfully it only took a short amount of time for Sophie to begin increasing the pace of her thrusts, and although she did it slowly it was more than enough for Esme at that moment, because it was a sweet promise of more. A promise which was more than delivered, Esme trying her best to continue begging for as long as possible, but inevitably it all just became too much and she became incoherent long before her first climax. Then Phoebe thrust up into her at the same time as Sophie thrust down, and Esme received the kind of earth shattering orgasm which she could only receive from being DP'ed by her sisters. That orgasm was then of course followed by another, and another, and another until Esme become aware of nothing but the ecstasy rocking her body.

Phoebe chuckled with delight as she and Sophie made Esme cum, the youngest of the three sisters pouting that she wasn't able to achieve that on her own, although that quickly turned into the youngest and oldest sharing a grin as they continuously made the middle sister cum from being in the middle of their passionate DP. Other times they might have held back a little, because once they eventually made one of them cum it was easy to keep doing so and save their energy, especially the one in Phoebe's current position. But not this time. No, they wanted to use every ounce of their energy to make Esme cum as hard and as frequently as possible in reward for what she had done, and that's exactly what they did.

Along the way both Sophie and Phoebe came themselves thanks to the stimulators on their clits and the sheer joy of DP'ing Esme. This was something they tried to hold back, but it all just became too much, especially for poor Sophie who had been doing most of the work throughout the DP. Then, just as it was clear that Sophie was going to collapse, Phoebe flipped them over so the younger sister was the one on the bottom with the oldest on top, and Esme still in the middle where she belonged. Which clearly took her two sisters by surprise, and honestly herself, but they then quickly welcomed it as Phoebe began to use every ounce of her strength to fuck Esme's cunt, and pushed her ass down on Sophie's cock.

Usually when one sister ran out of steam the DP was stopped and the sister who was better rested would take a turn ass fucking the lucky receiver, and although Phoebe hated to miss out on that opportunity she also wanted to do something special for Esme, and this seemed perfect. Also she had to admit that the look on Esme's face was worth it. And to some degree, the look on Sophie's face. The youngest sister even made her siblings proud by finding the strength to thrust up into Esme's ass, albeit after a few long minutes of rest, making the middle sister cumming that much harder. And making Esme scream even louder in pleasure.

Sadly although Phoebe had been saving up her energy for taking over control of the fucking her own orgasms took their toll on her, and despite how powerful the sisters were they didn't have unlimited stamina. Phoebe loved the powers they did have, as it made moments like this so intense, she and Sophie experiencing everything Esme was through their mental link, making their own orgasms that much harder. However at times like this she really did wish her superpower was unlimited stamina, or something else which would allow her to fuck her identical sisters forever. Instead they had to be satisfied with using every ounce of their strength and stamina, and then collapsing in a sweaty heap, at first just landing on top of each other, and then Phoebe and Esme rolling off so they landed on the bed besides Sophie, Esme in the middle where she belonged.

"I love you both." Esme beamed, "So much."

After they echoed their sister's words Sophie kissed Esme's neck gently while Phoebe quipped, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"That it's your turn now?" Esme quipped, "Sure, just give me a minute, and I'll get right on that."

"You know what she meant." Sophie scolded.

"I know." Esme grinned, leaning in to Sophie, "She just makes it so easy for me to tease her."

Esme was delighted that Sophie not only returned that grin, but didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Perhaps even more encouragingly, neither did Phoebe when it was her turn. Well, she may have pouted a little, but that soon turned to a little smile, showing Esme was again permitted to get away with her teasing with the people she loved. Then she pressed a few gentle kisses down their bodies as she slowly lowered herself downwards until her face was right next to the dildos which had just pummelled her pussy and ass. Helpfully her sisters moved closer together so it was easy to clean their cocks, which was a family tradition for the Frost sisters, dating back to the very first time they had used strap-ons, which was very shortly after they first started having sex.

What was also traditional was to start with the dildo which had been pounding pussy, Esme moaning with delight at the taste of her own cum and pussy cream. Phoebe and Sophie quickly followed, again their mental link insuring they receive the same tingle in their taste-buds, although in this case Esme was the lucky one actually getting some liquid. Which continued to be the case as she slowly began bobbing her head up and down that shaft, taking more and more into her mouth until it was pressing against the entrance to her throat. Which was normally the point Esme switched over, but this time she kept going until the full length was in her mouth and her throat so she could get every drop of her cum and pussy juice.

Only then did she switch over to the other cock and give it the exact same treatment, all three sisters loving the taste of Esme's ass as much as pussy, and almost as much as her cum. Which was no surprise given how many times they had done this, but Esme had thought she should be scolded for her actions. Or at least get an adorable pout from Phoebe. Instead her siblings seemed content with her little show, Esme not needing her powers to tell that they were smiling down at her as she continued giving them thorough blow jobs. Partly because they spent the whole time stroking her lovingly and giving her their traditional kind of words of encouragement.

"Mmmmm yesssssss, get your cum for us. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, good little slut." Phoebe purred with delight when Esme was sucking her cock, "Get every drop! Every fucking drop, ooooooh yessssss, oh fuck! Mmmmm, you look so good sucking cock. We always look good, mmmmm, but there's just something about seeing you with a cock in your mouth Esme. It looks so... natural. Right. Perfect. Yesssss, especially when it's my big strap-on cock. Don't you agree Sophie?"

"Oh yes." Sophie chimed in, "Mmmmm, Esme looks just perfect as she sucks strap-on cock. Yours, and mine. Oh fuck yes, look at her sucking them one by one. Pure perfection. Mmmmm, especially as she tastes her own pussy, ass and cum on those big dildos. Oh God yes sister, mmmmm, suck it! Suck it real good, ooooohhhhh yeeeeeessssss!"

Mostly ignoring her siblings Esme concentrated on getting to the base of Phoebe's cock, and thus getting every drop of her ass from it and her juices from both her sisters overall. She then went back and forth for a while, thoroughly cleaning the toys before gently unstrapping them and crawling upwards so she could kiss her sisters again, and then snuggle with them. Then after a relaxing rest it was indeed Phoebe's turn to go in the middle, and then Sophie's, and then Esme's again, each Frost sister having her moment to be the centre of attention while the others practically got the same treatment via their mental link. Oh yes, it truly was perfection to be three in one.

The End.


End file.
